


48

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	48

“P’Sing，我好爱你。”

其实Singto真的很喜欢面对面听到这句话，他能看得到Krist如水的眼眸不论在何时都闪烁着暖意，像要把全世界都捧给他的模样，认真又真诚。

这句话说的时候Singto的分身还在Krist体内，刚刚射过一次还未疲软眼见着又硬了起来。Krist有点懵了，被蹂躏许久还泛着红的穴口又被撑开了。

“哥...还要来？”Krist傻乎乎地问了一句，还没得到Singto的回答就感觉他抽走了本身被含在体内的粗长，穴口被牵扯出带着粉嫩的穴肉，竟有些留恋它在体内的感觉。

Singto也不说话，体内清潮急切地想要从身体里涌出，他不知道这股热浪是怎样突袭而来的——只知道因为这句情话使体内的多巴胺在疯狂的分泌，他的“奖赏中心”又要疯狂驶动了。

他将分身上那个安全套胡乱地扯了下来，在枕头处又拿了一个套上，在Krist还涩忍难当的时候再也等不及地扶着他的细腰进去了，毫不温柔地撞击开来。

“慢...慢点...哥...有点痛...你别急...啊...”Krist有点可怜自己还红着的屁股，刚刚还温柔的要命，这会儿又猴急的很，强烈的速度让他刚经过一场性事的身体一时间无法适应,在频频打颤。

“对不起...Kit..我停不下来...”Singto凑过去吻住那半张着喘息的唇，重重地亲吻，时不时还摸着他那光滑的曲着的小腿，手上光滑的触感让他想到了女孩的腿，虽然他从来没摸过别人的腿，但是Kit的肯定比任何一个人都滑腻。他这样想着，竟不自觉的来回摸了好几遍，痒的Krist颤抖着弓起了脚背，使劲蹭着身下的被单。

“哥...哥...你别...我的腰...”Krist感觉到Singto好像特别喜欢摸他的腿，此时又被他放到了肩上。要不是他常常练舞，不然这条老腰非折了不可。

“刚刚都没注意，宝贝什么时候剃了腿毛？”唇舌在小腿上研磨着，温热的大手绕住哪两腿间半立起来的地方，时重时轻的捻塑着，隐忍着放慢速度，“现在还痛吗？”

“就最近要拍个硬照...嗯...就，就剃了...”Krist咬着唇，零碎的呻吟还是从嘴边溜出。

一摸就不行了，分身开始硬了起来，刚被开发的小穴被这样猛烈地撞击着，穴口的软肉被扩张到最大，下身紧密的厮磨着，黏腻撞击的声音快的令人面红耳赤。Krist除了感觉到一开始的不适微微的疼痛现在也能体会到性爱的酸爽了，酸酸涨涨的像喝了一整瓶的苹果醋，有点酸，却更多甜。

“拍完硬照就穿上长裤子，我不想别人看到。”Singto不再碰他的腿，害怕自己再冲动下去要在他腿上留下更多的痕迹了。

“好...好...听你的...哥...慢点...”

“慢点...求你...”

当Singto转战到他身上吸吮的时候，Krist眼里蒙着一层水雾，心里还想着，哥哥可真是个腿控。不过对他有占有欲的感觉，真的是可爱到爆了。

“是这里吧？”这一记深插让Krist彻底不敢再去想什么可不可爱，什么腿控手控乱七八糟控了，因为Singto已经找到了他体内最敏感的一处，让他忍不住呻吟起来。Singto坏心地开始只攻击那一点，在他体内攻城略地。

灭顶的快感从尾椎蔓延到全身，Krist惊慌失措地抱紧了Singto的脖颈，却被体内的快感逼疯，忍不住啜泣起来。

最后他们做到了凌晨五点，从床上做到了浴室，最后Krist连说话的力气都没有了，看了眼自己身上的斑斑点点实在无力苛责Singto，直接在浴缸里睡着了。

天知道，他9点要拍硬照。  
可现在，腰要断了，膝盖跪肿了，身上全是痕迹，大腿内侧都摩擦的有些肿了，那里更别说，可能有点撕裂了。  
这个初夜...真的太难忘了。

Krist是在Singto怀里醒来的，身边有着Singto的味道，还带着淡淡的洗衣液的清香，身上也干干爽爽的，应该是他睡着后他给自己洗了澡还顺便换了个床单。虽然全身依旧酸痛着，但是干净的身体还是让他感受到Singto细致的照顾，很暖心。

他们两人稍露出被子的脚自然而然地勾在一起，穿过窗户的金色阳光温馨地落在被子上，Krist微微眯着眼抬头，一个温柔到极致的吻就落到了眉间，带着初醒的慵懒和情事过后的柔情蜜意。

“醒了？”

“嗯..几点了？”

“应该快下午了。”Singto平淡地开口。

“什么？！”Krist惊恐的差点跳起来，才刚转动了一下身体就呲咧着嘴出声，眉宇都皱成了一团，“嗷！好痛...”

Singto赶紧给他揉着腰，嘴里说着好话，“别着急，我给P’Bella打了电话，说你身体不适，她说会去跟广告商沟通的，让你好好休息。”

”...怎么这么疼啊？”Krist哭丧着脸，小嘴一瘪，“P’Sing都怪你，我都求你了，还不放过我...你是野兽吗？”

“宝贝，对不起...”Singto凑上去吻了他好几下，脸上挂着满满的歉意，他对Krist真的一点抵抗力都没有，明明知道他今天有工作还毫不餍足地索取了一遍又一遍，连他在浴缸里睡着的时候差点又来了一遍。

Singto承认自己有些急切，他的味道是甜美的，让他食髓知味，差点让他失控。

“好在你帮我请假了，我就原谅你了。”Krist往他的胸口蹭了蹭，虽然累的要死疼的要命但是他还有些雀跃，他们终于真正在一起了，而且能在他的怀中醒来。

是心满意足的，以后，在将来的每一天他都能在他的怀里醒来，这是一件多么美好的事情。

“谢谢你，Krist。”Singto轻轻叹息。

“干嘛又跟我说谢谢，那个广告商还蛮好说话的，所以没关系的。”Krist有些好笑，这人真的最近老跟自己说话都说谢谢，恋人之间哪需要这些。

“不单是为这个，为了很多。感谢你出现在我的生命里。”

“不仅出现了，而且我要霸占你的生命，现在我可是你的人了，你可是要负责的。”Krist还以为Singto只是有些感慨，就跟他现在一样，有许多话想说，想说真的真的很爱他，想说感谢他愿意鼓起勇气紧紧地牵着自己的手，想说愿得一人心，白首不相离。

但是Singto只是又吻了吻他的额头，停顿了许久才缓缓开口，情绪很稳定，平静地像在说一件很平常的事情：“Kit，我知道我们没有血缘关系了，也知道我并不是妈妈的孩子。”

“哥...”Krist听到这话瞪大了眼睛惊愕地要坐起身来，但是Singto没让他挪动身体而是将他紧紧抱在怀里。

他抱着的力气之大，瞬间让Krist红了眼眶。

“别动，让我抱抱。”Singto的声音有点点颤抖。

Krist安静地靠在他怀里，伸手回抱住他，用了同样大的力气，想要给他更多温暖。

“哥，你怎么知道的...”

“诊断报告，这两天我并没有出差，而是回了一趟家，把整件事都弄清楚了。”Singto的声音闷闷的，感觉到怀中的Krist抱得他更紧了，才抚摸着他的软发，Kit，在心疼他。

Krist不知道应该说什么话来安慰他，但是不管怎样他都会在他身边。

“不管你是不是我的亲哥哥，我都是要陪你永远走下去的人，我会永远永远爱你，爸爸妈妈也会永远爱你，我们的爱永远都在，我们永远是一家人。”这些永远，是真的永远。是诺言，是他不会改变的承诺。

Singto想过Krist会对他讲这些话，但是现在从他嘴中说出时，温暖了他这两日的无助与失落，像暖阳融化了他那突如而来的伤感，渐渐地他红了眼眶。

他们，永远是一家人。

“没事的，一开始有些难过，但是只要想到你，想到爸爸妈妈，想到多了两位同样爱着自己的家人，就感觉自己是幸福的。”身世的事情对他而言打击是巨大的，而在Krist面前，在家人面前，他的心是满的。他只是有些伤感，没能回报爸妈的恩情，他们为自己抵挡的厄运，抵挡颠沛流离，给了他最深的爱，值得他隽永铭记。

“那你怎么可以一个人独自承受也不跟我说，你不知道我会担心吗？我不是你的爱人吗？不是说好了有什么难过的事情都要一起承担吗？”Krist又心疼又生气，只要一想到这个人也许一个人躲在哪个地方独自承受、默默流泪就心疼地要命，眼泪像断了线一样拼命往下掉。

Singto看到他掉眼泪也慌了，赶紧拿了纸巾给他擦眼泪，没想到却越擦越多，只能一遍一遍地说着对不起，他只是不想他太担心了。

“我只希望能陪你走过所有的酸酸甜甜，难过与开心，暖阳和风雨。”Krist泪眼婆娑，鼻尖都哭的通红，像个小孩一般，哭的有些累了才一抽一抽鼻子，伏在Singto胸口紧紧抱住他的脖子，但想起自己那段日子的辛酸又有些难受了。

“P’Sing，你会生我的气吗？”

“为什么要生你的气？”

“我很小的时候就知道这件事了，只是一直不敢跟你说。我们刚分手的那段时间，我真的很崩溃，曾抱着侥幸的心理想着也许你只是因为道德的束缚才跟我分手，那是不是我只要把这件事情说出来，你就会重新跟我在一起，但你说你从没爱过我...”

再一次想到那段时间的痛苦与难过，Krist现在只要想到心脏还是会抽痛，有些语不成调：“你说不爱我...如果我说出来之后...你还是不爱我...那我就真的失去你了...”Krist苦笑了一声，那笑声让Singto的心被狠狠抓住揉捏，辛酸至极。

“我怎么能够承受的住呢？但只要你一天不知道这件事，你就是我的哥哥，你会永远在我的生命里。P’Sing 我是不是很自私,自私地想要永远在你的生命里，不管你爱不爱我，我只想一辈子都陪着你。”

他是如此，爱的卑微，爱的执着。

“我后悔那段日子将你推开，分手后的每一天我都在想你，每一天都在想你过的好不好，是不是还在难过。好在命运又一次将你带到我身边，我是如此庆幸你没有惧怕爱，Kit，我爱你。”Singto闭上眼睛吻上他有些咸咸的嘴唇，那唇还在细细密密地颤抖，被他死死地咬着，在努力压抑着自己的情绪不再哭起来。过了好久才听到他点点头回应了一句。

“P’Sing，再也不要离开我了。”

“不会了，永远都不会了。”

他们紧紧地拥抱着，久久不愿分开。  
那颗为对方跳动的心，灼热无比。


End file.
